villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meg Griffin
Megan "Meg" Griffin is one of the main protagonists of Family Guy. She is the oldest child and sole daughter of Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin. She was voiced by Mila Kunis, who also portrayed the Wicked Witch of the West in Oz the Great and Powerful. Role Meg is considered to be the "black sheep" of the Griffin Family who is often bullied, abused, and ignored. Because of this, she developed many insecurities that prompted to try to fit in with the popular crowd to no avail. She also mostly serves as the butt of Peter's jokes that leaves her humiliated. However, things can get out of hand Meg gets pushed too far; this was shown in the episode "Dial Meg for Murder", where she was sent to prison for being in love with a convict, only to return as a juvenile delinquent who abuses her family in revenge for their treatment. Even in the episode "Seahorse Seashell Party", where she angrily voiced her objection over her family's behavior towards her, only for the other family's members to turn their rage on each other as Meg stood up for herself. However, she later apologizes upon realizing that the family needs a "lightning rod" to absorb the dysfunction. In the episode "Road to Rupert", Meg assaults a man for insulting her after a fender-bender, which actually impressed Peter and his friends a lot. Despite being the scapegoat, there were a few times when Meg get a little recognition for the good things she's done. In the episode "Peter's Sister", she meets her aunt Karen Griffin, who has proven to be abusive to Peter. At first, Meg finds Karen to be hilarious, but realizes that her treatment towards Peter is what made him the abusive man he is known today. As such, Meg helped Peter defeat Karen in a fight, and Peter apologizes to Meg for his treatment towards her, admitting that he was stupid to take out his pain on her. Ever since then, Peter started to show a little care towards Meg, even defending her from bullies in the episode "The Peter Principal". In the episode "Amish Guy", she and a Amish boy named Ezekiel developed genuine feelings for each other, despite their fathers' feud against each other. In the episode "Valentine's Day in Quahog", she went on a date with a boy named Toby, who tried to take her kidney to donate, though he later returns it to Meg before giving her a kiss at the end of the day, much to her delight. Villainous Acts *In "Don't Make Me Over", after getting a makeover, Meg developed a career as a popular singer with her family as, but the fame and success caused her to be become more arrogant in nature, even defying Lois by claiming that she "is the band", causing more resentment towards the other family members. However, she abandons her career after being used by Jimmy Fallon during Saturday Night Live, though Peter beats up Fallon for this. *In "Untitled Griffin Family History", Meg is charged for forcing herself upon a group of would-be captors. *In "Barely Legal", she grew obsessed with the family dog Brian after a drunken kiss at the Junior Prom, even kidnapping him and attempting to rape him. * In "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg was desperate enough to date a criminal. After serving time for harboring him, She started robbing Mort's Pharmacy and knocking Peter's teeth out and rapidly beating him; even doing the same to her rival Connie DiMico and her friends when they insulted her, which resulted her getting suspended from school. *In "The Hand that Rocks the Wheelchair", she frames Bonnie for smuggling a gun through airport security and tries to take her place after becoming obsessed with Joe. *In "April in Quahog", Meg was rumored to strangle stray cats. *In "Friends Without Benefit'", She became obsessed with a boy who she found out was gay and in love with Chris. In order to have closure she asked Chris to have sex with this boy and when he refused, she attempted to roofie him, which would've turned her crush into a rapist. It's also revealed that she taught Chris how to poison squirrels during a family vacation. *In "The D in Apartment 23", after Brian made a racially insensitive remark, the Griffin family is treated as pariahs by everyone. As such, Meg and Chris are treated as pariahs by the students, which provoked the two to engage in a fight against the students, killing them one by one before leaving in a huff. Trivia *Meg had a cameo on MTV's Good Vibes episode "Red Tuxedo". In addition, her voice actor Mila Kunis also appeared as herself. *Meg explains to Lisa Simpson in "The Simpsons Guy" that when she gets upset, she beats up cats. She also cuts Lisa's name into her arm as a sign of friendship when Lisa gives her her saxophone, which Peter promptly throws into the trash. Navigation Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Protagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Family Guy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Criminals Category:Sitcom villains Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Thief Category:Ensemble Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Self-Aware Category:Revived Category:Rapists Category:Addicts